


Sweet Mother Megs

by tyreel



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: prompt: megatron "im pregnant"?





	Sweet Mother Megs

**Author's Note:**

> this is very loosely based around rocksinmuffin's take on 'unofficial lost light mom'

No one was quite sure when the liaison took on the role of the unofficial mother of the Lost Light, and with that, came the underlying responsibility of keeping secrets, playing referee, and having to constantly break up fights (or luckily de-escalate a situation before it actually  _became_  a fight), and of course, (Y/n) was always the first to know about any gossip going around the ship.

The gossip seemed to only get worse when Megatron and Rodimus went (semi) public with their courtship (i.e. Swerve saw and ended up babbling to Whirl, who then told the entire ship in record time), so now it was no surprise to be walking down a hallway and hearing mechs whisper back and forth, only to fall silent with guilty looks as the liasion passed, making sure she had passed before continuing their quiet whispering.

 

Not many mechs were aware of the liaisons family on earth, nor were they aware of her status as a single mother (her own parents stepping up and offering to watch after her children when she was offered to be the liasion on the Lost Light), only Ratchet, Rung, Cyclonus, and Ultra Magnus were aware and had tried to keep it that way, if only for the liaisons sanity (Whirl would no doubt bug them non-stop about their children and  _other_  organic related things)

It didn’t take long for (Y/n) to notice the signs, especially when Megatron did little to hide them, and it wasn’t until she confronted Megatron and Rodimus when they were both visiting the medbay. If it weren’t for the beings standing before her easily being over 10 ft of metal and machinery, the looks on their faces would have been downright comical.

“And when exactly were you going to tell me I was to be expecting a grandchild?” the liaison mused, gaze slowly traveling from mech to mech, finally settling on Megatron as she walked closer. “You  _do_  realize I am a mother myself, and I _would_  recognize the signs,  _especially_  since _no matter_ the species, motherhood isn’t exactly a walk in the park” she hummed, gently stepping into the servo Ratchet offered her, giving a comforting smile when brought to eye level with Megatron and the cowering Rodimus.

Megatron could only ex-vent in short-lived relief as the human proceeded to turn to Rodimus and interrogate him on his readiness to be a father (sire, Ratchet corrected her, to Megatrons endless amusement), seemingly satisfied with his answers, giving a nod to Ratchet as she lept to Megatron’s own offering servo, giving a quiet laugh when he brought her close and allowed her to sit on his shoulder, a faint smile playing at his own visage as he glanced back at Ratchet, his glare more annoyed than anything else.

“I may not be an expert on your biology, but I do have some tips and tricks if you ever need them” (Y/n) almost seemed to sing, watching in amusement as Rodimus’ spoiler began to flap in excitement, Megatron quietly asking questions (i.e. what to expect in the coming cycles, what to avoid,  _whom_  to avoid, are there any specific energons he should avoid consuming?, etc), EM field flaring with gratitude every time the human would ask a question in his place, seeming to understand his embarassment with the predicament.

 

“ _No_ , Rodimus, we are  _not_  naming the sparkling Rodimus Jr.” Megatron all but groaned, ignoring the crestfallen look on his partners face, quietly holding their sparkling close to his chassis as the little one seemed to purr in content. “Then maybe (Y/n)? Swerve told me it’s a tradition humans have to name offspring after someone they really love” Rodimus suggested, leaning against the ex-warlord as he smiled down at the sparkling, optics twinkling with mirth and contentment as Megatron seemed to consider the idea, cooing gently at the small thing in his arms.

“ _(Y/n)_ , huh? Welcome to the Lost Light, little (Y/n)”


End file.
